The Begining or The End
by Luxeria.Tsumetai
Summary: i have no clue, but it started out as a max ride fanfic and changed into something else.its about this girl who helps igggy, and well, read it if u want to know. warning, major cussing in it, someone tell me if it should be T or M.
1. Wow

'**Me: This story… is now a story I will never understand how I began to write. All I know is that this story came to me from several sources. I don't own Maximum Ride. And also some credits should go to my friend Brian, and some to Impulse by Ellen Hopkins**

**Zen: W0W Boring Girl that's a long disclaimer.**

**Me: I know…**

I guess you could say that I was weird. A loser among losers. Among stars. Among bigger losers.

I felt the needle like pricks against my back. They were there. Or that's where the others have wings. I didn't have wings. Only these needle like feelings against my back where the others had wings. I looked down crying silently. Of course. Of course I was the freak. I mean they were called freaks also but I was a freak among even them.

The others were:

Maximum: Age 16, Female, Brown and Whitish Wings, Tan, Brunette with some Blond Wavy Short, Big Brown Eyes, 5'8, and strongly built.

Fang: Age 16, Male, Black Wings, Pale actually Olive Skin, Strait Short Black Hair, Dark Brown Eyes, 6'5, and again strongly, yet wiry built.

Iggy: Age 16, Male, Blind, Blondish Wings, Pale Tan, Wavy Short Blond Red Hair, Clear Light Seeless Blue Eyes, Wiry Built, 6'7, and… the love of my life.

Nudge: Age 13, Female, Dark Curly Short Brown Hair, Dark Brown Wings, Brown Skin like chocolate, and Dark Brown Luscious Eyes, 5'5.

Gazzy: Age 10, Blondish Wings, Short Strait Blond Hair, Tanish, Dark Green Eyes, and 5'6.

Angel: Age 8, White Angel Like Wings, Long Curly Blond Hair, Tanish, Green Eyes, 5'0, and always carries Clarisse the teddy bear around.

Gazzy and Angel are related, brother and sister.

Total: A basic dog mutt, small, with wings.

Then there's me. Nothing so special about me, I was just a 16 year old, sporty blond hair cut, pale, light blue eyed girl. Everyone else has wings but me. I don't know why I was at the school. I've had no genetic mutation. As far as powers go I'll tell you about theirs.

Maximum: Super Flying Speed

Fang: Stays still and he turns invisible.

Iggy: Can see colors by touching things, can see white, pure white. And he's great at breaking locks and making bombs.

Nudge: Can hack into computer databases, by touching them she gets memories. Also she can talk peoples heads off.

Gazzy: Well… he's pretty gassy…. And can imitate peoples voices perfectly, kinda like Juuni in Spy Kids.

Angel: Read minds, control minds, speak into minds, shape shift, breathe underwater, talk to fish, and some more I think, I know freakish.

Total: Well… he can talk.

As for me I don't have any powers I think. I remember being rescued from the school. I was never found. And then one time I ran into the gang, or the 'Flock'. It was when Fang was in the grip of death, a poison spreading threw his veins. I saved him somehow. I guess it was because the School had given me special treatment, such as giving me books on medical things. They taught me almost everything they knew. I know most things about the flock, what powers they might get, how to heal any sickness they might get. That was among most of what I knew. So when I had met them, Fang half dead I knew what to do.

I stared at the others. They were walking, because of me. They were walking because I had no wings. I had a great metabolism. And weighed less then a hundred pounds. But still I would be too heavy for them.

"Max… I… uh," my voice trailed off.

"Yes Winter?" she asked softly. I bit my lips. I felt needles stabbing my back. It hurt. Hurt so badly.

"Max… it hurts," I whispered softly motioning to my back. She didn't hear me. "Iggy… Iggy…" I said. He turned to me hearing my voice.

"Yes Winter?" I melted under his voice.

"It hurts Iggy…. It hurts so badly…." I whispered, my voice choking. He walked over to my voice. He grabbed my waist and held me against his chest.

"Winter… what hurts?" he asked, desperately trying to heal me with words I could tell.

"My heart… my back. My back feels like thousands of needles pricking threw, all the way to my heart Ig." He held me even closer to him. My thoughts drifted…. How was it that he made the pain go away with a simple touch? One touch from him was all I needed to heal like a star of shining lights.

"Winter… I must say, you feel cold." I nodded. I was cold. My heart some people say, is made of the ice that can never melt.

"Iggy, make me feel warm please," I whispered sadly. Warmth didn't come from icky stuff. I wasn't like much teens, hormone drove, instead I was pulled by stronger emotions. It came from knowing that the one I love loves me back. I heard an uncomfortable person clearing their throat. I looked up at Iggy, then blushed. It was probably the closest we had ever been to… embracing. I didn't hug people, ever. I put my arm around their shoulders but that was IT! Or at least it has been this way since… HE left me… since the School was destroyed… since…. As I think of these things I look down at my tummy, no one else but me knowing what had happened three months ago. Three long months ago.

I started to walk again.

"So Winter, we really don't know that much about you, what's your story?" asked Fang. Wow. That was actually a long sentence.

"I don't fell like sharing it Fang so shut the hell up and leave me… I just don't want to talk about it." Everyone stared at me. "Can I borrow the computer?" I ask. They nod and I get out the laptop.

I log onto a chat site.

Winter my love will be my demise, my demise my salvation has logged on.

Winter: Hi everyone, I'm back… I know its been a while since I've been on.

Zen: I'd say so… Winter, where the hell have you been?

Alfea: I know I mean like, how could you be gone for so long without chatin to us?

Winter: Well… wanna know why really? -stares at my tummy in real life-

Zen: You had……..it? -stares at her tummy and her area- You're joking right?

Winter: No… 3 months ago actually.

Alfea: And you haven't told us yet? Geesh Winter, ur slackin like no tomorrow.

Winter: I know… I'm srry.

A new Member has joined… IgRiBl2W/Wings

Winter: Hi…what's your name?

IgRi: Just call me Ig.

Alfea: Mk.

Zen: Winter, go back to this…. -stares at her tummy again- problem.

Winter: Its simple, I fell in love with him 4 months ago… he left me a month later and while I was roaming in my sulking mind someone from School raped me and gave me this thing.

Someone poked my shoulder and I hid the screen.

"Yes" I asked.

"We have to leave soon. So wrap it up."

Winter: Srry guys I have to go… I'm rlly srry, rlly rlly srry. I mean… look I just have to leave srry Zen. -reaches over kissing him on the lips-

Alfea: Ewwww -giggles- :3

Winter: -laughs-

Zen: Till l8er dear one -kisses her back-

IgRi: I have to leave also… may I come back?

Alfea: Mhm

IgRi: Ty, now I must take my leave… byebye. Nice meetin u Winter….

I got up putting away the computer. Someone grabbed me from behind.

"Winter…," said Iggy's voice. He put his hand on my tummy and laid my head under his chin.

"Ya?" I asked. My mind went back to the chat and how it had IgRi. Who was that person? His hand pressed into my tummy slightly and went down and up.

"Are you really pregnant?" he asked, his voice husky. I gulped.

"Yes Iggy, I am…" I said. I added to myself, sadly.

"Wow," he said.

"Mhm." I felt tears in my eyes. They stung. This kid… would not be normal. This kid might be a mutant. I don't know. All I know was that I was hurt. And needed help. And was on the run. And was in love with the blind kid. And was hurt wishing that someone would love me like I loved him. And that I was also in love with Zen. The kid I had met in Washington a month a go.

"Ig… how do you know?" I asked sadly. He pressed his nose into my hair.

"The internet… that chat you were on… I listened in. I logged in. A special brail computer that I found…" he said. Oh. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I just couldn't," I whispered. I couldn't tell him or Zen about Zeke, I just couldn't. I couldn't tell them about what had happened after Zeke had 'died'. How I was raped. It was easier to tell Zen then Iggy.

"Well next time don't feel that way, Winter… I will always be here for you," whispered Iggy.

"Winter… you're hanging with these creep mutants?" asked a very familiar voice. I felt shivers go up my spine. Damn bastard.

**Me: Well that ended unexpectedly for me…**

**Zen: You said it WOMAN**

**Me: Zen are you trying to act creepy?**

**Zen: Yep now off to war against a spineless creep.**

**Me: Not before you say the line.**

**Zen: Fine. Ok So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ! It would make BGGirl SOOOO HAPPY! -looks like a happy school girl- so check out the review button, check it out check it out and review baby review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own Maximum Ride, however I feel like I also don't own this story idea. It came from somewhere, and that place would not be my mind.**

**Zen: Boring Girl… w0w, how pathetic.**

**Me: I know**

"Don't move a muscle Ig… this guy knows how to kill," I said, adding quietly to myself, and hurt, and torture, and rape.

"Ok Winter…" he said softly to me.

"So Winter?" asked the voice. I turned around to face the fucker.

"I hang around them because they don't hurt me mother fucker, also they protect me, not impregnate me with their spawn," I seethed. He stared at me then my stomach.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes Jack…" I said softly. Jack disappeared. I sighed out of relief. "Iggy, never leave me… please," I whispered sadly. His grasp tightened on me.

"I wont, even if it means dying." I looked up at him my eyes wide.

"Iggy… what if I told you that I could give you sight?" I asked whispering.

"I'd say… how? When? And why didn't you mention so sooner?" he said. I stared at him.

"Ig… you cant tell anyone that I gave you this k?" I asked. He nodded. "Tell them that you can see and you have no idea how."

"Ok," he whispered. I stood on my tiptoes and put the medicine in my mouth. If Iggy took this medicine strait up he would die. It had to be transported. I kissed him on the lips, he gasped in shock and I pushed the cure threw his lips. I stood down on my own feet now. Then I spat out the leftover meds. Bleh.

"Iggy, can you see now?" I asked softly. He nodded, his mouth wide open. He stared at me. Looked me up and down. It kinda made me feel naked. I blushed even at the thought about being naked in front of Iggy.

"Winter… I cant believe it, I can see now. Actually see," he whispered. He grasped me towards him and held me tightly. "I never thought you'd be this beautiful…" I laughed at that.

"If you think I'm beautiful you'll think Max is a goddess." He looked at me strangely.

"I don't think I would," he said his voice drifting. I just pushed away from him and started to walk away.

"We have to get going. I suggest you guys fly and leave me," I said, my voice as cruel as ice. My feet trudged at the ground. I turned and walked into a night club. Being pissed off and older looking then my age was good. The guard let me in, seeing my serious no bullshit business like face. I looked down at what I was wearing. Tight jeans, a red tight fitting tube top, trying to show what little I had of a chest. And flip flops, not to mention electric blue nail polish and streaks of electric blue and red in my hair. Lets face it I was fuckin screwed up. Oh well.

I walked to the bar.

"Orange Soda," I said. The bartender looked at me strangely.

"Miss, are you sure you want something that plain?" he asked. I nodded.

"I don't feel like getting wasted tonight." He nodded. I sat there listening to music blare at my back. He handed me my orange soda. I never had alcohol. Surprisingly. I laughed at that to myself.

"Hey pretty lady, care to dance with me pretty one?" asked a voice from behind. Maybe, yes, no.

"No thanks bozo, go ask that foxy brunette in the corner she looks in the need for a good time, maybe even a ride," I said. The guy stared at me.

"Chick, you a lez?" he asked.

"Nope. Basically I just know you'll have an easier score with her then with me fucko so go," I said crankily. He backed off. Fucker. I yawned and left the money and tip on the counter.

"I'll see ya soon Billy," I said to the bartender.

"Mk Winteh, I just hope its sooner then last time," he said. I smiled up at him.

"Course ya will goof, remember? You're my roomy for the doomy," I said happily. He smiled.

"I forgot about that Winter… ha… by the way rent was paid so don't worry, also there's food, and the computer works." My smile widened.

"Thanks Bill." I rushed out of the club. Bill didn't know my real age, he thought better not ask let be what is. However he did know that I was preggers. I walked a few blocks and arrived at home, unlocking the door. He got paid well. So he had a nice place. He was gay so no worrying bout him trying to rape me in my sleep. No guys knew I lived with Bill, so they never used him to get to me. I walked in.

Stepping to the computer I logged on.

Winter Has Logged On

Winter: Hi guys, I'm back home.

Zen: Welcome back dear.

Winter: Thanks hot stuff -giggles-

Zen: You're laugh in real life is more cute

Winter: Thanks.

IgRi has logged on.

Winter: Hi Iggy…

IgRi: Thanks Winter… look thanks for giving my sight back to me, but the thing is, is that without you to see its like I have no reason to have this sight of mine anymore.

Zen: IgRi, stay away from my girl

IgRi: No

Winter: Guys, do this and I will leave and never come back on. Iggy, thing is, is that I don't wanna deal. So just leave me the FUCK alone. Now bye.

I logged off the computer. I was pissed off for some reason. I walked to my room and landed face down crying. I heard the door open. Billy was home already it seemed.

"Winter… I'm just here to tell you that I cant have you living here anymore, neither can I," said his voice. I heard tears in his voice. I got up and walked over to him.

"Why not Billy?" I asked fearful.

"Because… I'm dieing. I didn't want to tell you, but I'm going to die tomorrow. And I cant give you the place in my will, since… well lets just say someone else will get it and kick you out anyways. I'm sorry Winter."

"Its ok Bill, I know its not your fault." He stared at me, his eyes a darker blue then ever. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a deep hug.

"Winter, I love you, and I wish that I could live, just to know how it felt to be happy, with you as my daughter, or someone else." I looked up at him, tears in my eyes.

"I love you too Billy, you were the best older brother I could ever have. Big Brother, I will miss you, with all my heart." I hugged him tightly back. "How do you know you are going to die tomorrow?" I asked.

"I remember what you told me about the Erasers, and then you also know how sometimes doctors from the School were enhanced, it turns out that today's the day that is on my neck. My expiration date." Oh. I cried inside of myself.

"No," I whispered. "No, you cant die yet, I know all the secrets, there's a cure to those damn things."

"I know Winter… but I also made a promise to a friend to let my time come." I choked up. I just stood there, holding him tightly to me. Ever so tightly.

We kept standing there.

"Billy, can I lie with you tonight?" I asked, my voice weak. He stared at me, brown hair framing a pale face that held sorrows in deep dark blue eyes.

"Winter, you aren't three you know?" he asked. I nodded choked up.

"Yes, but… I don't want to be apart from you on your last day," I said, tears coming out of my eyes.

"Fine Winter, you can lie with me tonight," he whispered. I smiled weakly. He led me into his bedroom. He got out something for me to where to sleep in. A nightgown of crimson color. He turned around and I changed. He changed also. I turned around. He grabbed my hand and led me to the bed, I slipped in and he held me to him. I cried against his shoulder. "Shhhh. Winter how are we suppose to get any sleep with you crying?" I stifled my sobs, letting the tears fall silently.

I fell asleep, feeling his warm blood flowing beneath his skin, heating my core.

**Me: OMG! This fanfic is turning out SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaD**

**Zen: I know… -sighs-**

**Me: Ok, well, say the line Zen.**

**Zen: I don't feel like it…**

**Me: Well neither do I. -my friend 'death' walks in.**

**Death: Mk, well review ppls before I scream my head off.**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok, another chapter of whatever I've wrote. 

Zen: She doesn't own yata yata what ever.

**The sunlight hit our faces when it was morning. My arms wrapped around Billy's neck.**

"**Mm," I mumbled groggily. I felt a hand stroking my hair.**

"**Winter, I think we should get up," said Bill. I sighed.**

"**I guess it is Billy, I just wish you had more time to live," I whispered. He nodded and helped me sit up with him. I stared at him.**

"**Winter, please promise me that you'll try to take care of yourself," said Billy.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, its happened once I bet it will happen again," he whispered staring at my stomach.**

"**Oh."**

"**Ya… Winter, maybe…, maybe I can live for just a little longer…" he said. "Just so I can protect you…" I stared at him. My smile must have been huge. **

"**Can you live till I have my baby?" I asked, hoping he would say yes, knowing that I would want him there. He nodded.**

"**Once the baby is past 6 months I'll let my time come," he whispered. That gave us a year. One whole year. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Billy got up and walked to the door. I heard voices. "Winteh, someone's here to see ya," called Billy. I stood up, my nightgown just above my knees. I walked out to the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks seeing Iggy.**

"**What the fuckin hell are you doing here?" I asked. He looked at lost for words and stared at me. Crap.**

"**I wanted to check in on you," he said. I hid behind Billy.**

"**I'd advise you leave… Mr?" said Billy.**

"**Ride, Iggy Ride," said Iggy.**

"**Ok, well Mr. Ride, I'd advise you to leave. Now please," whispered Billy. Then I saw something I never wanted to see. Jack appearing behind Iggy, taking out a knife, and putting it against Iggy's neck. **

"**Don't," I gasped. Jack smiled at me.**

"**I might… then again if you really don't want me to, then you're gonna have to pay a price," said Jack evilly. **

"**Tell me the price…" I whispered. **

"**Don't have the kid, and I'll let your friend live and go, unharmed." I gulped.**

"**I'll d…d…do it…" I whispered.**

"**No! NO!," called Iggy. I stared at him, then at Billy. **

"**Iggy this kid doesn't matter to me as much as you do, even though I might hate you I want you to live," I whispered. I saw tears in Iggy's eyes. "Please, you'd understand. Also now I wont have to stare at a kid I got cause I was raped." I closed my eyes sadly. "Ok Jack, get this kid out of me," I whispered. He bowed his head at me and took me to the hospital. **

… **I could hear the kid inside me screaming sadly…**

…**. Looking for some type of redemption from me….**

… **I cry sadly thinking 'sorry dear, daddy ordered it… he was going to kill, please forgive me'… **

**It was done. The abortion was done. I closed my eyes sadly.**

"**Jack… have Iggy and Billy come…" I whispered, my voice horse. **

"**Ok, Winter… just I'm sorry," he said. I nodded. He left me alone in the hospital. He faked an id for me. I felt tears go down my face. Sometime or other I must have passed out. **

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter… I guess all I can say is that I am very sorry it was so short. And that I didn't think of this sooner.**

**Zen: Boring Girl, what I don't understand is the fact is … never mind l0l.**

**Me: W0W Zen**

**Zen: Keep saying w0w and I might just go play it.**

**Me: Fine, just say the line then**

**Zen: With pleasure. Plz REVIEW. Or BgGirl will hurt me. 0.0 plz plz just review. 0.O just review for this face, plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Ok, well… back again, don't own, don't wanna own, oh wellz, Max Ride might be an awesome book but I am proud to not own it.

**I awoke to feeling someone holding my hand. I smiled and saw that it was Billy.**

"**Billy, looks like you can never die now," I whispered softly. He smiled at that.**

"**I guess not, when you saved Iggy's life you also saved mine. I said I would live till that baby you aborted was 6 months old, looks like that would never happen." I smiled at him.**

"**Well good." I couldn't admit to him that I loved him more than anything… except maybe Zen and Iggy… and Zeke. Billy's face got stern.**

"**The thing though, is that you can not stay in one place anymore. Jack will find you, and if he does he might do something worse. Iggy and I talked it over, we'll be staying with the flock from now on. I think I can make us a pair of magnetic wings…" his voice drifted off.**

"**Whatever you decide is best Billy. Just promise me I wont get hurt." I whispered closing my eyes. He looked at me considering.**

"**I cant promise that, but I can promise you that if you do this I'll tell you a secret in three days." I smiled.**

"**Ok…" I whispered. A secret about dear old Billy would be nice. Hmm. **

"**Well, we better go right now, as in now," he said. He handed me a pair of wings and helped me put them on. "I've packed you plenty of clothes." **

"**Thanks Bill." It was hard to think that Billy was only 19, yet he was a beer bartender.**

"**No problem…" We jumped out of the window, glass shattering. I could hear screams. I looked up and saw the flock. Bill and I flew towards them. This was my life now, a new life for sure, but a good one all and all. Or so I hoped it would be….**

**Me: Another short chapter but oh well, I don't care!**

**Zen: Review… man this is getting tiring, BgGirl, you better finish this story soon, cuz I'm getting borrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddd.**

**Me: Whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Ok another chapter… I guess I should pace these chapters out l0l. So I don't own Max Ride, however I do own my sanity, wait, never mind I lost that years ago (jkin) **

3 days later.

So today was the day Billy would tell me his secret. I had gotten use to life with the flock, nothing much had happened in that time. They were all happy that I had wings now though. Fang actually smiled! J

I cant believe I'm happy bout a simple smile, then again a smile does cheer one up when basically all I ever saw were glares. I sighed sadly at the thought and flew over close to Billy.

"Billy, when will you tell me your secret?" I whispered.

"When we take a breather again, I promise," he replied. I nodded. I stared at Max.

"Winter, it's good to have you back… you're the only one who knows how to heal and stuff," she said smiling at me. I nodded. "I think we're going to land for the night." Yes.

"Mk, Max," I said. She motioned to the others.

"Ok folks, lets go down, time for a good nights rest," she said. "Then we can go to saving the world tomorrow." Everyone laughed at that. I smiled. In just three days I had gotten a whole entire new family. We all flew down. Our feet landed simply on the pavement beneath us, all of us pulling in our wings. I had to admit, Bill chill was great with mechanics. I walked over to Billy, swinging an arm over his neck. I made sure we were out of hearing range of the others.

"So… big brother, what's this infamous secret I've been hearing bout?" I asked. His face turned to stone.

"Don't call me big brother Winter, damn it I'm not your brother and never will be!" he cried. Tears appeared in my eyes.

"You never had a problem with me calling you that before." He stared at me.

"Fuck Winter, I didn't have a problem with the nickname till a month ago! Every fucking time you called me big brother in the last fucking month I've cringed like no tomorrow," he said.

"A whole month?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Yes, for a whole entire month I couldn't stand you calling me big brother. I didn't tell you because I was worried that if I did you would…" his voice drifted off.

"I would what? Leave you? If that's worried about know this, I wont leave you until I become a hazard to you, or until you want me to leave you," I said bitterly. He smiled at me weakly.

"That's good to know Winteh."

"Billy, was that secret the secret you were going to tell me?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Then what were you going to tell me?"

"I…, I cant tell you… I'm just… t…, too nervous…, I'll tell you one day," he promised. I pouted slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," I said. I walked away from him and caught up to Fang and Max.

"Max, how is it that you get other people to open up?" I asked. She stared at me.

"Winter, you have to understand I don't do that." Oh. I turned away. I closed my eyes.

"Max,?"

"Ya?"

"Threat, 10 miles away. I call them blood suckers, they look like snakes and bite you draining 2 gallons of blood in 10 seconds," I said. I turned and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Weakness?"

"Their spinal cord if stepped on will shatter into millions of pieces."

"Therefore killing them," said Iggy.

"Yep, but its hard to step on or kick their spinal cord because they protect it greatly." Everyone but Billy stared at me.

"I'll explain later," I said as I heard slithering near my feet. I stomped on it. I heard shattering. I looked around us. Damn. These things were a pain in the ass. "Guys, I suggest we flap away." They nodded. We flapped our wings and got away. I saw Max and Fang holding hands. I felt myself go green with envy. I wished that someone would do that for me, someone I loved. I looked at Billy. I sighed. I looked at Iggy, sure he was cute, fabulous, smart, everything a girl wanted, but did I love him? Or was it that I just lusted for him?

We landed an hour later at a old inn. Billy checked us in. I walked beside him.

"Billy, why wont you ever talk to me nowadays? These past three days, you've changed," I said.

"I'm talking to you now aren't I?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes, but not like we used to, is it because of Jake? Or is it Iggy? Oh I know it's the fact that I gave up the baby, so now you cant die till your very old, that's it," I said. He looked at me, flames in his eyes.

"Just SHUT UP! Winter you don't fucking understand so much has changed for me a in fucking week, I should be dead right now Winter, not alive yelling at you!" he screamed.

"Ya, well , ugh, Billy, why cant you fucking understand," I whispered.

"Just leave Winter, leave me and never come fucking back." I looked at him.

"Fine, just FINE!" I ran off, my feet leaving the ground. I flapped my wings. I heard wings flapping beside me, I turned and saw Iggy and Nudge.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" I asked. Iggy took my hand.

"Because, we care for you…" I shrugged, seeing a cliff I landed. I took off my mechanical wings.

"Whatever Ig, I really don't care, just go back to the group," I said, my voice sad. I just didn't get Billy sometimes. Who knew gay guys were so hormonal? It's like guy pms. Iggy came behind me.

"Don't whatever me young lady, you are going back to the group, you're going to help us save the world."

"Psh, ya right."

"No ya right about it miss, " said Iggy. I heard a noise and looked at the end of the cliff, seeing someone bloody, and in rags. My breath caught in my throat.

"Zeke?" I whispered softly.

**Me: Duh dun duh… cliffie.**

**Zen: Don't you have anything better to do then this? **

**( I think for a minute)**

**Me: Nope not at all.**

**Zen: Fine. Well people, review, it would make for a very happy BgGirl, which means she'll either write more or talk to me more. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

'**Me: I wish i knew what to say but i dont... dont own.**

It couldnt be, could it? Could it really be Zeke? I jumped off the cliff, my feet flying.

"Winter what are you doing!?" yelled Iggy. Tears streamed down my face as i landed perfectly on the surface, running to Zeke and cradling him in my arms.

"Zeke, please, answer," I begged, my clothes becoming soaked with his blood. Iggy landed beside me. "Get away from me," I whispered, holding Zeke's lifeless form.

***

Zekes POV

I remember seeing her face... before I left her. I remember jumping off and seeing her face again... Winter... My love, my demise. I felt my last tears roll off my face, and her arms cradling me. Fight the urge to give up.

**Zen: Aww I didnt win -pouts-**

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Zen:Review, PLZ! -begs-**


End file.
